Sparrow's Love Life
by Bluestarskyeotaku
Summary: A story about the empath,Sparrow's,love life. Sparrow likes a boy her age and is afraid to admit her feelings for him.


"Chapter 1"

It all began when I was 15,

I had a major crush on my team mate and best friend, Jerry Grayson.

I was falling deeply in love with him but I wasn't sure if he loved me back.

I cried myself to sleep thinking about this every night wishing I could know if he loved me.

I couldn't even go near him without blushing redder than Trigon so I avoided him.

But then,I came up with a plan to make him kiss me.

I came to the Titans pool with Jerry, Mar'i, and Gar.

Mar'i knew the plan and pushed me in the middle of the pool and I faked drowned..

Everyone was laughing and Mar'i faking it.

I kept going deeper in the pool and deeper until I found myself underwater.

Jerry started freaking out,took off his shirt, and dived in to save me.

I have to admit,he looked so very handsome with his shirt off.

I started to barely breath but I was purposely doing it.

Jerry started to try and suck all the water out of my,but odd enough,his lungs weren't strong enough.

Instead he ended up kissing me and didn't even realize it.

We both went deeper and deeper into the kiss and I felt happy.

I woke up smiling and explained I was fine...

But now,I think that's not enough for me.

I wanted more of him...

But I decided to let it happen all began when I was 15,

I had a major crush on my team mate and best friend, Jerry Grayson.

I was falling deeply in love with him but I wasn't sure if he loved me back.

I cried myself to sleep thinking about this every night wishing I could know if he loved me.

I couldn't even go near him without blushing redder than Trigon so I avoided him.

But then,I came up with a plan to make him kiss me.

I came to the Titans pool with Jerry, Mar'i, and Gar.

Mar'i knew the plan and pushed me in the middle of the pool and I faked drowned..

Everyone was laughing and Mar'i faking it.

I kept going deeper in the pool and deeper until I found myself underwater.

Jerry started freaking out,took off his shirt, and dived in to save me.

I have to admit,he looked so very handsome with his shirt off.

I started to barely breath but I was purposely doing it.

Jerry started to try and suck all the water out of my,but odd enough,his lungs weren't strong enough.

Instead he ended up kissing me and didn't even realize it.

We both went deeper and deeper into the kiss and I felt happy.

I woke up smiling and explained I was fine...

But now,I think that's not enough for me.

I wanted more of him...

But I decided to let it happen slowly.

But I never knew,ever since he kissed me at the edge of the pool,he liked me even more than before.

I never knew he liked me back when we were 11, he liked me first but was good enough to hide it around me.

But I never knew,ever since he kissed me at the edge of the pool,he liked me even more than before.

I never knew he liked me back when we were 11, he liked me first but was good enough to hide it around me.

Its been 2 months and my birthday has passed.

I was 16 and my friends came up with a plan to get us together.

I was in my room and he was in his.

Mar'i came in my room and knocked me unconcious..

Then to Jerry's and knocked him unconcious and locked us in the basement of the tower.

We woke up half and hour later and saw each other in the light.

We had no idea that we would end up telling each other how we felt about each other.

We told with our friends behind the boxes.

Right when I admitted my feelings,he did something I totally didn't expect.

He kissed me,right on the lips.

I was so shocked and I couldn't say anything.

My mouth was hanging open and he didn't hesitate to french kiss me.

I eventually heard giggling in the back and turned around to see my own friends standing there.

GET OUT!

They all left to let us have a little privacy.

I turned back around to Jerry and he smirked at me.

I asked him:

Do you like me?

No.

I almost burst into tears and tears started running down my face.

Than he told me:

I love you...

I stopped crying and I was blushing and I felt happy.

I...love you too...

Sparrow...can I tell you something?

is it?

You know how I kissed you at the pool?

Yes...

I liked you before that...I had feelings for you...I didn't want to admit it because...

Why?

I thought you'd hate me for this...I thought you didn't like me...So when you were "Drowning" I took the chance to kiss you...I knew you were faking it...but I took the chance anyways...after that...I liked you even more than I did before...Jerry...

Before she could say any more he kissed her again and watched her eyes close as did his.

He tackled her down but Sparrow pushed him away.

Lets discuss this in my room down stairs k?

Ok.

And we started our relationship.


End file.
